When the boy howls
by Mecha-Tyranno
Summary: What if Negi was 12, a mage, a closet perv, a werewolf and...a weredragon?. Follow Negi as he teaches his class, use magic and his beast forms. His powers were safe till Asuna kagurazaka and Haruna Saotome find out, along with Evangeline. NegixEvangeline and HarunaxAsuna.


**I do not own Negima, If I did this is how the show and manga's would go down. I also like Negi's voice in the Dubbed version too.**

**"Negi" **spells/beast form speech.

**_'Negi'_ **same as spells and beast form, only thoughts.

"Negi" human/robot/vampire speech.

_'Negi' _same as h/r/v speech, only thoughts.

* * *

(Negi's POV)

I stood inside the train as it sped forth to a school that I was assigned to teach English at, an all girls school called Mahora Academy, oh that thought of being surrounded by girls, cute,sexy ones, just gave me a small nose bleed.

Oh my name is Negi Springfield, I am 12 years old and a mage...I'm also a huge pervert too. Im also in japan, but I am from Wales, England. I felt the train lurch forward, I was than smashed in between a pair of breasts, I can feel the blood coming...oh dear god help me. I can feel my member growing, I smell their hormones and pheromones. I grunt.

The two girls back up. "Oh sorry little guy", "Not used to trains?" they ask. I nod to them, till a strand of hair brush up against my nose. "Ah.. ..ACHOO!" all the skirts of EVERY girl on the train flew up. My small nose bleed grew and shot me to the front of the train. _'Ahh fuck it..I try to NOT be a pervert or sneeze..but it always fails!' _the young boy thought. The train stopped at the school, thankfully.

Skip to 'Stripped' Asuna.

I was dropped by the red haired girl as I sneezed and her CLOTHES fly off leaving her in only her panties and bra, her bear panties and bra. "AAAAAAIIIIEEEE! HAS THIS WHOLE SCHOOL GONE MENTAL!?".

Now Im standing in front of the dean, a man with an oddly shaped head, long earlobes, bushy eyebrows, a white ponytail and beard. "Headmaster, please tell me this is a mistake or a joke" said the red haired girl.

"If you wish, but it would be lying. So, "professor" your teaching post should be quite a challenge in your training, eh?" the old man asked me. "Yes sir, I'll do my best, sir"

"Do better than that."

"Yes sir."

You'll student teach until march. By the way, my granddaughter is available, if you require a girlfriend" that was when a girl with dark brown hair hit the man with a small mallet while saying "Thanks loads, Grandpa", I sweat dropped. the red head spoke up again, load enough to hurt my FUCKING SENSITIVE EARS!

"HELLO! THIS IS STILL ME NOT BUYING A KID FOR A TEACHER!"

bushy brows spoke "It is not for you to Accept, Asuna.." oh thats her name, I didn't hear it before over the yelling and sneezing. "...But for me to, and I do..For now. But Negi-san, if you fail your training there will be no second chances. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir. If I fail..I will pack my stuff and leave..but I won't fail, Konoe-dono"

"Ha! just what I wished to hear. Asuna-chan and Konoka-chan, you two my leave, but Negi-san must stay" the two girls bow and left the room. I gulped. "Now I know your wondering why I kept you..am I right?", I nod, "Well it was told to me by the magus that you are not just a mage but something more..I am correct, no?"

Oh god, he knows too? I nod anyway.

"Great now, tell me, the magus didn't, I must know everything about my teachers" I gulped and nodded. I begun to tell him everything about myself.

"Ah yes, well..um..well Im a Lycanthrope" the old man's eyes became plate sized, "Im also a Draconicthrope" the old guy basically had a heart attack this time. "NANI!?"

"I bet you're wondering why I'm both?" the old fart nodded. "To be honest I don't know, but also I have complete control over my dragon side, but have little control over the wolf side" the old dude nodded 'Well, just make sure that on the full moon tonight your out in the woods" I nod.

"Well, than you may leave, but first, SHIZUN-CHAN!" as soon as the old man said that I woman with blue hair and big...oh my fucking god, Im in heaven. This woman has fucking 38 DD's and she just pulled me into a hug, my face right in her boobs of softness. Oh no not the nose again. The woman pulls back "Hello. You must be the famed Negi"

"Shizun has been kept abreast of the situation"

_'I bet' _I thought "Oh and one more thing" the old dude said, "When you see her, tell Asuna that you will be staying with her and her roommate" I nod, "Now, Shizun take him to his class"

"Yes sir, come on Negi-kun"

Skip to the class

I walk into the class, only for a eraser to fall on my head, but I made it float to look like it hit my head, I notice the rope and step over it. "Hehe, nice try girls" I see two young girls, 11, with pink hair groan in defeat. I walk behind the desk and pull out a piece of chalk and write on the board.

"Now than, Shizun if you may, before they tackle me", Shizun nods. "Alright girls, this is your new teacher, if you glomp him, he'll give you a detention...Got it?" they all nodded, the ones were already up and about to grab me sat back down. "Good, they're all yours"

I nodded as she left. I turn and look at the girls "I know you all have a question on why Im your new teacher, so one at a time" I see a girl with light green hair and what I assumed were her ears, they were big so she might be an elf, rise her hand.

"Yes you..uh..student #10. Chachamaru Rakuso." I said.

"How old are you?"

"I am 12." the class gasp. Than Asuna raises her hand. "Yes"

"What was with that floating you did with the eraser?!" I start to sweat. Till a tall blond spoke.

"You pea brain, he's 12 and he can't make things float, magic doesn't exist" I sigh while thanking God himself. A new hand rises, it was the hand of a girl with dark green hair, (**AN:**Imma gonna make up a eye colour, forgot the real one) dark red eyes, fair skin and she wore the basic uniform, I look in the booklet Shizun-chan gave me and she that the girl was student #14. Haruna Saotome.

"Yes, Saotome-san?" I said

"Ah..yes, well I was wondering about who you will be staying with?" the greenate said. Oh I almost forgot about that.

"Asuna-chan" I called, the redhead looked up with at me with a glare. "The headmaster told me to tell you that I am to stay with you and your roommate." I smiled at the end.

the following 'NANI?!' was heard through out the school.

Back to the class.

I pulled my pinkie from my ear as the bell rings and the girls shot out of their seats like there was monster in the room...oh wait, I am one. ha.

* * *

**Well, well, well...looks like Negi is in some kind of trouble..but Im just a voice. well anyway before we go back to the story lets take a look at the Werenomicon: The book of werebeasts.**

**Page 219 (the last page):**

**The Draconicthrope A.K.A The Weredragon: the second most powerful Thropeic Beast, you guess the first, like all other Thropeic Beast, the looks depend on the bitten, cursed or born with it, one.**

* * *

I find myself being pulled by Asuna-chan and Haruna-chan. "Alright you brat, here are the rules!" Asuna said as she and Haruna pulled me into our new room. Asuna tossed me on the couch.

"Alright here are the rules..." I groan.

Elsewhere (No POV)

A small blond girl sat in a recliner as she stared at a book, The fabled _Werenomicon: The book of werebeasts._

"Chachamaru, can you get me a cup of tea, AND NOT TOO HOT THIS TIME WILL YA!" the blond said. "Yes, Evangeline-sama".

"Thank you" Evangeline turned back to her book as she read page 217 and 218, the two pages about the most legendary werebeast ever known, the first to be named, discovered and the most powerful, The Lycanthrope A.K.A the Werewolf. "So, this is what Negi-_Kun_ really is...hmm...I wonder what his form looks like?".

"Your tea, Evangeline-sama" The robotic maid said as Evangeline took the tea and took a sip.

The following 'MOTHERFUCKER! THATS HOT!' was heard through out the campus and woods.

Back to Negi (Negi's POV)

"...Did you get all of that?" Asuna finished, I nod, "Good, well..*yawn*..I thinks its time to go to bed, don't ya think, Haruna-san?".

"Yes..*yawn* goodnight, Prof" with that bot the girls walked off to change, but I think they forgot that Im in here already or were really sleepy. Because they were both already in their undergarments and putting on their sleep wear. _'Great, now I have to deal with a raging_ _erection_...**DAMMIT!" **came my voice at the end in a beast like tone, I cover my mouth. They look at me, a small blush on each of their faces. Asuna looks like she realized what happened and she grabs me and yells at me while saying.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, SITTING THERE WHILE WE GOT CHANGED, WHY I...huh?" she stopped mid sentence as she looked down, oh dear god. My erection had poked her in the crotch, being as she held me close. Her bangs cover her eyes as she gained a sadistic grin.

"So, our teacher likes you get hard while watching us?..well, you are just a kid, your what 10?"

"Im 12"

"Whatever, Haruna-_chan_, please open the door."

"Yes, Asuna-chan", the door was opened and Asuna chucks me out into the hall. "Don't come back till you 'calm' down your thing!' she slammed the door. I sigh as I look down at my _problem, _I think I need a walk, you know, I usually only act like this on the night of a..full..moon...AH MOTHER FUCKER I FORGOT!

I pull out my staff as I run out the front doors and take off in the air and head towards the woods. I feel my body start to change, Im only at the middle of the front court. I feel my magic cut off as the staff falls. I scream as I hit the ground from 100 feet in the air, thank god that my bones are stronger than a dragon's scale.

(No POV)

A tear of blood ran down the right cheek of Negi as the full moon's light engulfed him as his spine snapped in two only to reform to keep him in a all fours position, meaning when he goes to full wolf form he is only able to walk/run on all fours. His skin became a dark grey, his red hair became a light blue as it became a mane that went down his back to the tip of his short tail. **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Negi's hands and feet twisted as they painfully turned into paws tipped with 5 inch claws, his mouth and nose melded into a short bear like snout, one filled with fangs, small to large, the biggest being 6 inches. his ears became wolf like as the moved up an inch so they poked out of his mane. his brown eyes turned a bright blood red as the round pupils became a slit ones.

The large wolf like creature rose from the ground as it stood on all fours, the red eyes gleamed with bloodlust, but mostly lust. due to Negi changing while aroused caused his wolf form to be aroused, only tenfold. The Lycanthrope scanned the area, looking for 'prey', it's nose caught scent of something, something good. The wolf like head rose up to the moon as it let out a blood chilling howl of lust and bloodlust.

With Evangeline.

The green now red eyes of Evangeline scanned the area for prey, with it being a full moon she gained her powers back, meaning she could feast on someone or something, she was on Sakura Boulevard when she stopped when the howl started, it sent a shiver down her '13' year old body (I don't care if shes 10 looking, she is gonna look 13) her B cup breasts bounced alittle, she summoned her cloak she she may fly to the source of the howl, she had told Cahchamaru to stay home this full moon for the fear of her being ripped in half by Negi. "Great, competition" she took off to the front court, not knowing of the trouble. As she landed she was tackled into some nearby bushes. She opened her eyes to look in to a pair of red eyes brighter than her own. _'Is this how I die..huh, always thought it be by a wooden stake, not a werewolf.' _The fangs of the beast came closer than the nostrils of it's nose flared, meaning it smelled something, A front paw brushed against her left breast, Evangeline blushed at the contact. "Get off me, you oaf." Negi (the beast) growled as he used his left hind paw claws to tear her skirt away leaving her pantie covered crotch open. Negi smirked as his large wolf member poked Evangeline's leg. The 'young' girl's eyes became plate sized _'Oh dear god help me'_

"HELP ME!"

**"There is no one within our area, your mine!" **came a growled voice, from Negi. Evangeline paled as her panties were torn away by a hind clawed paw. "Please no, Negi-kun" the red eyes of Negi widened as he slowly, and somehow, gained control over his action, if only for a second, His slammed his member into Evangeline's small tight pussy, breaking her hymen


End file.
